This is Who I'll Be
by SamDeanWinchesterLove
Summary: There is a new girl at Camp Rock. Lets see what the campers think.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first Camp Rock story; it will be set during Camp Rock 2. Mitchie and Shane got together, but broke it off after a few weeks. Hope you like it. Oh and Kelsy is my character. **

_Nate's P.O.V._

We are coming back to Camp Rock this year! I am so excited. I actually get to teach classes this year. I hope its fun.

"Shane, are you worried about seeing Mitchie this summer?" I asked him.

"No, not really. We both decided it would be best if we didn't date. And im sure she already has a new boyfriend." Shane said looking slightly depressed.

"Well then you'll just have to get a girlfriend to make her jealous." I told him.

"Ya that's a good idea!" he said right as we pulled into Camp Rock.

"Nate are you happy to be teaching class this year?" Jason asked me.

"Ya, im hoping we have some real talent this year. Or Final Jam will be boring."

"Ya, I know what you mean." Shane said.

We got out of the Limo and grabbed our bags out of the trunk. I was so excited to start teaching that I took off running to our cabin. I must have not been watching where I was running because I ran into someone causing them to fall to the floor.

"Oh im sorry!" I said helping her up. Wow she was pretty. She was about 5'3, she had brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes in the world.

"Oh it's ok, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. Im so excited to be here." She exclaimed.

"Ya me too, im Nate." I said shaking her hand.

"Kelsy." She told me.

"So is this your first year at Camp Rock?" I asked her.

"Ya can you tell?" she asked blushing.

"No, I just haven't ever seen you around."

"So you've been here before?" she asked me.

"Ya, im actually teaching a guitar class this year."

"Cool, I'll be seeing you a lot this summer then." She said smiling.

"Yup, guess so. What other classes are you taking?"

"I have a song writing workshop, guitar lessons, and a hip hop class." She said looking at a piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"Are you any good at guitar?" I asked her.

"I've been playing since I was five, so hopefully." She said smiling.

"Well I have to get to my cabin, I'll see you in the dining hall for lunch." I said.

"Ok it was nice meeting you." She said.

"You too!"

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

Wow Nate was hot! And sweet. Im so excited that I actually met someone nice. Im so worried that I am not going to fit in.

I walked into the cabin that I was assigned to. There were three girls already in there. Two brunettes and one blonde.

"Hi im Kelsy." I said walking over to the empty bunk and putting my bags on it.

"Hi im Mitchie, this is Caitlyn, and this is Tess." One of the brunettes said.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Ya you too." The blonde one, Tess said.

"So are you a singer, dancer, of do you play and instrument?" the other brunette, Caitlyn asked.

"I mostly play the guitar, I sing a little thought, and im an ok dancer, I guess."

"That's fun. Seen any cute boys yet?" Tess asked me.

"Well I met one guy, Nate, he was kind of cute." I said smiling at the thought of seeing Nate again.

"That would be Nate Gray, from the band Connect 3. He is a hottie!" Said Tess.

"Just wait until you see the other two band members, they aren't so bad either."

"Oh look at the time!" Mitchie said "Its time to go eat lunch."

"Ok, Kelsy you can sit with us." Caitlyn said.

"Ok cool." I said walking to the dining hall.

Once inside I saw Nate, he was sitting with two other guys. There were a bunch of girls hovering around them. Seeing him made my heart flutter. He looked up from his food and waved me over. I walked casually over to him. Trying not to trip or anything that would make me look like a fool.

"Hi" I said once I reached him.

"Hey Kelsy, this is Shane and Jason." He said pointing to the two other guys.

Caitlyn was right, they are cute. But Nate is the hottest.

"Hi" I said shaking their hands.

"So Kelsy tonight is open mic night, you gonna perform?" Jason asked me.

"Ya maybe, I don't know. I really haven't sung in awhile." I said.

"Oh im sure you are good, how else would you of gotten into camp rock?" Shane asked.

"Money!" someone behind me said.

"Oh hush it Hannah. That's the only way you got in." Nate said.

I turned a round to see a blonde headed girl, wearing way to much sequiny material. It looked like someone barfed glitter on her. Yuck! (A/N this is supposed to be like Hannah Montana!)

"Whatever Nate, I am an amazing singer." She said defensively.

"Oh ok, then why don't you sing tonight at open mic?" Jason asked her.

"Fine I will!" She said stomping away.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I decided to say something.

"Wow, that girl has a major ego!!!!"

**So there is the first chapter! Hope you like it!! Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!! Hope you like it!**

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

After lunch I quickly ran back to the cabin to prepare for open mic night. I had no idea what song I was gonna sing though. Maybe I could ask Nate which one he thought. I quickly got changed into a pair of dark wash skinny's and my favorite Elvis Costello shirt. I grabbed my guitar and I ran out the door in the direction of what I hoped Nate's cabin would be in.

I slowed down to a walk, not wanting to draw attention to myself, just as I saw Shane walk into a cabin. That had to be the cabin Nate was staying in. I walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it. Waiting a few seconds then Shane opened the door.

"Hey Kelsy." He said.

"Hi Shane, is Nate here?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'll go get him." He said walking into the cabin, not moments later returning with Nate.

"Hey Kelsy, what are you doing?" Nate asked me.

"I was here hoping you could help me pick a song to sing for open mic tonight." I said smiling.

"Ya sure, lets walk over to the dock by the lake." He said walking out of the door.

"Ok" I said following him.

"So I have a couple songs that I wrote. Will you tell me the truth on how they are?"

"Ya"

We sat down on a bench and I pulled out my guitar. I started strumming the first couple of chords.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

this time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
we could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

I finished the song and looked up at Nate. He had a confused look on his face.

"What was it that bad?" I asked him.

"No, it was amazing. Im just trying to figure out how a girl with a voice like yours doesn't have a recording contract yet, Kelsy your voice is amazing."

"Really?"

"Ya"

"You definitely have to sing that song tonight! I absolutely love it!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder. My body shivered from his touch.

"Are you cold?" He asked me.

"Oh, no im fine."

"Ok well I have to go get changed, open mic starts in twenty minutes. I'll see you there, and good luck!"

"See ya Nate." I said watching him run up to his cabin. I slowly got up and made my way to the area where open mic would be.

**Well, there is chapter two! Next chapter will be open mic night! Ok please Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

Walking into the dining hall, where the open mic would be, my stomach filled with butterflies. There were so many people here. I had only played my songs in front of a few people at a time. Oh man what if I make a fool out of myself!

"Hey relax, you'll be fine!" I turn around to see Jason.

"I hope so." I said smiling.

"I always get nervous before I play in front of large crowds." He said massaging my shoulders, trying to pep me up.

"Ya, this is the most people I have ever played for." I told him.

"Well good luck! I have to go talk to Shane. Oh, and Nate told me to tell you to save him a seat!" Jason said causing me to smile. Does Nate really want to sit by me? If so, why?

"Ok!"

I went and sat on a bench and placed my guitar next to me. I am so glad to be here. This is one of the greatest opportunities in the world.

"Hey, cutie is this seat saved?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turn around to see Shane standing behind me.

"Oh umm, actually it is. Sorry." I told him.

He was walking away when I noticed Nate walking in. He was just so cute! When he looked over in my direction I waved so he knew that I was there. He walked straight over to me.

"Hey Kels." He said pulling me into a hug. Oh man I could get used to this way of greeting each other.

"Hey Nate." I said smiling.

"So are you ready to sing?" he asked me.

"I was a little nervous earlier, but I talked to Jason and now I am ready to go up there."

"Well that good 'cause they are starting." He said pointing to the small stage.

"Hi campers! Im Dee! And tonight is the start of all the Camp Rock Festivities!" I plump red haired woman said. "Are you all ready to start Open Mic?!"

There was a chorus of "ya's"

"Ok well good, up first we have Tess Tyler."

My roommate Tess walked onto stage. She sang her song, which was really good. A little to cookie cutter popstar for me but she has a good voice. After Tess was two guys, I don't remember their names but they were amazing dancers. After them was a girl named Lola, she had an amazing voice. Once Lola walked off stage Dee came on.

"Ok so up next we have a newbie. Will Kelsy please come on stage?" Wow thanks for making it known that im new Dee.

"Good Luck!" Nate said as I walked up to the stage.

I started strumming my guitar and I let the words flow out. In no time the song was over and everyone was quiet. Was I really that bad? Couldn't at least one person clap?

That's when everyone started screaming. Wow. That's the loudest anyone has been. I walked off the stage and back to Nate.

"Wow, that was even better than earlier!" he exclaimed. "You will defiantly be the one to beat a Final Jam this year!" he said hugging me again.

After everyone quieted down Dee came back on and introduced Hannah. She was horrible, her voice sounded like it was a cat getting run over by a lawn mower. Then after Hannah was Mitchie. She was good!

When open mic was over we all went and ate in the cafeteria. The food was much better that I thought it would be. When I was dumping my food I felt a hand go over my eyes.

"You wanna go canoeing?" Nate asked me.

I couldn't really trust my voice so I nodded. I threw my food away and walked out of the dining hall.

**Hope you liked it! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nate's P.O.V._

Walking out into the fresh air I let out a sigh of happiness. I was taking Kelsy canoeing. Just the two of us alone in a canoe. This was going to be great! I really want to get to know Kelsy better. She seems like such a cool girl. Not to mention she is really pretty.

"The canoes are this way." I said grabbing her hand. When our skin touched I felt sparks. And I think she felt it to.

"Ok" she said following me.

We made our way to a small canoe, so we wouldn't be so spread out, and got in. I started to row us out to the middle of the lake. Once we got out far enough I picked up the paddles and set them inside.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked me.

"Everything! Favorite color, first pet, hobbies, whatever comes to mind. I want to know it all!" I told her.

"Ok well my name is Kelsy Jo Marlier, im 17 my birthday is October 8th. Hmm. I cheer and dance for my school, I was in the school play last year. Favorite Color is turqoiuse, first pet was a dog named Minnie. Anything else?"

"Ya, I was wondering one more thing?" I started. Wow I cannot believe what I am about to do.

"Ya?"

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered.

_Kelsy's P.O.V._

Did Nate just ask if he could kiss me? This isn't happening. We just met, but I feel so attracted to him.

"Ya" was all I could say.

He slowly started leaning in toward me. When our lips touched I swear I saw fireworks. This is the most amazing kiss ever. When he pulled away I sighed, I didn't want this moment to end.

"Wow" we both said in unison.

Nate put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that until the sun started to set.

"Its beautiful." I whispered.

"Ya you are." Nate said. I turned to see that he was staring at me. I leaned into him and gave him another short kiss.

"We have classes in the morning maybe we should get back." I told him.

"Ya, that's probably a good idea."

We started rowing back, I didn't want this night to end. But I knew there would be more nights like this to come. This is just the first day of camp.

Once on dry land we pulled the canoe or shall I say Nate pulled the canoe out of the water. He wouldn't let me take any part in it. He is such a sweet heart.

"I had fun tonight." Nate said grabbing my hand again.

"Ya me too."

Walking to my cabin we got a few stares from girls. I hope it wont be like this forever. That would suck.

Once we were at my cabin door, I knew it was time to say goodnight. But I didn't want to. I just wanted to be with Nate forever. He leaned down and kissed me goodnight. Then pulling away from the kiss he pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight Kelsy." He said kissing my forehead and walking down the steps.

"Goodnight Nate."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
